More Than One Choice
by s.a.d.i.e.s
Summary: Liam has been dating the mysterious and beautiful Alisa, but he has discovered her secret, the secret she will do anything to protect..


**In case you didn't know I do not own the character Alisa, but I did create the other two xD**

**I would like to thank my wonderful friends who helped me edit it and who encouraged me to put it up here, thanks you guys, you know who you are 3**

**Please comment/review and tell me what you think, but please be nice, it's my first story on here so please don't be too harsh :)**

**Prelude**

Liam ran through the door, gasping for breath.

"She.. she", he wheezed.

"What," asked Stacey, his sister. "What's going on?"

"She's coming."

"She? Who are you talking about, you're not making sense."

"Alisa." Liam breathed one word and instantly Stacey knew something was wrong. Alisa was Liam's new mysterious girlfriend. Stacey had known as soon as she met her that she was trouble.

"What's going on?" She asked, she knew that trouble was here and now.

"I followed her, and now she's coming. We have to leave now! She's dangerous. She-"

The door burst open, and there stood Alisa.

"So does this mean it's over between us?" Alisa asked, casually examining her nails.

Liam roared as he lunged toward her. Alisa's stance, seemingly casual was everything but. She nimbly stepped aside as Liam, carried by momentum hurtled past. He lurched as he attempted to regain the balance he had lost when he stopped quickly. He spun around and snarled at Alisa, who was rubbing at an imaginary spot on her fingernail.

"I'll take that as a yes?" She smirked.

"How dare you come here," he growled.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" She walked over to the girl trembling in the corner.

"You stay away from her," Liam shouted, trying to prevent the fear entering his voice.

"You can't do anything about it," She said as she dragged the whimpering girl to her feet by her long, dark hair. "You'll regret the day you messed with me," she snapped holding Stacey by her throat with inhumane strength. The girl struggled, powerless as she grasped the hand that choked her.

"No!" Cried Liam, tears in his eyes. "Leave her, she had nothing to do with it. She knows nothing!"

"Oh yeah, and how do I know that as soon as I let her go she won't go and alert everyone?"

"She won't, will you Stace?" He looked at her, pleading with his eyes. Gasping for air, she shook her head.

"Or I could just take her," Alisa said, smiling evilly. "Then you could suffer for a lifetime." She tightened her fingers a millimetre and was rewarded with a moan, from both humans.

"No please!" Liam choked, "She's innocent, take me, I'm the one you want."

"You think I can't kill her," Alisa snapped, eyes blazing as her grip tightened again.

"No!" Liam begged. His eyes filled with tears at the sight of his little sister so close to death.

"I can," Alisa continued, "do you know how many innocents I have killed over the centuries? Just to feed, to survive. I didn't ask for this you know, I had no choice."  
Her rock hard exterior began to crack; the barest amount of emotion began to show. But before Liam could process it, it was gone, replaced by a cold mask.

Liam decided to take a chance and play on the regret he hoped he had seen.

"You don't have to do this," Liam pleaded. "Why take the life of another innocent? She has her whole life ahead of her, who should get to choose when and where someone else dies?"

"That's true," she eventually conceded. Thinking, remembering.

All of a sudden Alisa threw the girl to the ground and lunged towards Liam.

Simultaneously Liam stepped backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him, as he yelled at Stacey to run.

Alisa pinned him to the wall, her teeth inches from his throat.

"Any last wishes, petty Mortal?" She purred, as she inhaled the scent of his racing blood, so close behind his thin, delicate skin.

"I .. I .. I just hope you learn there's more to life than killing everyone you think you have to. There's a better way you know?"

Alisa laughed a long, cruel laugh. "Oh, and what would you know about what I have to do? Do you know how many people I've watched die, loved ones, who were killed because they, or others, found out what I really am?"

Liam swallowed, not sure if he was really ready for death yet. He still had so many things he wanted to do before he died.

Alisa pinned him to the wall. He didn't struggle, knowing there was no point.

"Is that all you have to say?" She asked staring intently into his dark eyes.

Unable to avoid her gaze he closed his eyes tightly and nodded.

Three days later the police CSI unit were finally finished. Unnoticed a young girl slipped under the tape and walked through the house. From the information she could gleam the police seemed to think that a psychotic murderer had gone on a rampage, not just murdering the young man, but absolutely slaughtering him.

The tears flowed freely as she wandered through the house, seeing the destruction that she knew did not come from a psychotic human, but a sociopathic vampire. She winced as she saw the blood soaked floor and walls, trying not to think about how long Liam had been in agony before he died.

"Goodbye big brother," she whispered, "I hope you're in a better place now."

Up on the roof stood a young man and a woman older than her years.

"No," the woman cautioned.

"But, she won't tell," murmured the man.

"Why tell her, we will only have to leave again, and make her sad," she reasoned.

"But at least if we tell her she will have peace of mind," he pointed out.

"And if someone else find's out?" Questioned Alisa, "where will we be then, all this for nothing."

Liam sighed."I know, it's just.."

"I know it's hard, she'll get over it, so will you. You just need to give it time. And you will have plenty of that."

"Yeah," Liam sighed. "Let's go then."

Not looking back he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, Alisa not far behind.

As he gained momentum, running and jumping, he remembered that evening, three nights ago.

_After a long pause he opened his eyes, confused as to why he was still alive. He saw Alisa as she stood there, pinning him to the wall. Her eyes were closed as the tears rolled down her face. _

_Without thinking Liam took his arms back, she didn't struggle, and wrapped them around Alisa's sobbing frame, enveloping her._

_She leaned into his shoulder and allowed herself to be held as she let all her misery and horror out in the form of tears._

_"It's just so hard being alone," she hiccupped._

_Liam hesitated. "You don't have to be.."_

_"Wha- oh, Liam I couldn't.."_

_"You were so eager to before though."_

_"I don't know. It's not something you can take back though, you realise? It's an eternity. You could so easily change your mind."_

_"I'm sure, it's what I want, there's nothing left in this life for me."_

_"What about your sister, Stacey?"_

_"She has everyone else, I was always the outsider, the loner. No one understood."_

_"You're sure about this decision?"_

_Liam knew this was his last chance to back out, to go back to his old, boring, pointless life. He needed to decide, old life or new life? He lifted his chin and took a deep breath, and said one word._

_"Yes."_


End file.
